Lie to Me
by Akiko Dove
Summary: Vincent and Yuffie play a little game. YuffieXVincent Yuffentine.


**_Lie To Me._**

* * *

****

Vincent stared at the younger girl. He sighed.

Yuffie Kisaragi, princess of wutai. Daughter of Godo Kisaragi. Materia hunter. Team member of AVELANCHE. Friend of Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Aeris Gainsborough, Barret Wallace, Cid Highwind, Nanaki, Cait Sith, and eventually, Vincent Valentine himself. She was the brat of the team. The spoiled little brat. How she find them, Vincent didn't know. They had found her before him.

He was currently trying to get rid of her, at least in his mind. He was sitting in a chair in one of the many rooms of Seventh Heaven. Yuffie was sitting across from him, on the floor, back against the wall. She wanted to play a game.

"Will this game shut you up as soon as we're done?"

Yuffie breathed in, closed her eyes and counted up to three in her head before exhaling. He noted this and raised a brow. In a flash she smiled, giggling."Sure!"

He merely brushed it off and nodded."Alright..."

He shifted himself, leaning the chair against the wall. It was a simple game.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, I think you're the most wonderful person."

"You're always needed in this team."

"You're welcomed any minute of the day. Any day of the week. Any week of the month. Any month of the year."

"You're perfect just the way you are. Just the way you are, you're immature ways."

"Your immature ways make you mature in my eyes."

"You're beautiful"

"You're gorgeous"

"You're sexy."

"I'm mesmorized by the way you move, the way you walk. The way you do every single little thing"

"I can never go to sleep without dreaming of you."

"Yuffie Kisaragi, I love you."

He had a dull look on his face. Yuffie smiled brightly. She didn't know if she could keep this up any longer.

It was her turn.

Time for Vincent Valentine to know how Yuffie Kisaragi felt.

Time for Vincent Valentine to listen to the ninja.

"Vincent Valentine, I think you're a horrible person."

"You're never needed on this team."

"You'll never be welcome by me any minute of the day. Any day of the week. Any week of the month. Any month of the year."

"You're not perfect. You could be a little warmer towards others. I wish you could change."

"You're dark ways make me hate you for living."

"You're disgustingly ugly."

"You're absolutely terrible to look at."

"You're exactly the opposite of what I think is sexy."

"I hate the way you move, the way you talk and walk. The way you do every single little thing."

"Vincent Valentine..."

At this point, Yuffie's smile had disappeared. Her gray eyes lost its color, it was dull. She started to blink away tears that were starting to form. She quit the blinking and just shut her eyes tightly.Slowly, she stood up, making her way blindly to the exit.

The man's red eyes followed her over towards Seventh Heaven's exit doors. He saw her mouth move.

"I hate you..."

He shrugged. "Tell me somrthing I don't know..."

Cloud walked in, staring at the seated gunman."What kind of game was that?" He raised a perfect brow. "Truth or Dare?"

Vincent shook his head. "Some game called 'Lie To Me'."

Cloud could see that Vincent had forgotten the concept of the game. He leaned agaisnt the door frame.

"Tell me Vincent, how do you play?"

"It's quite simple." He shifted around in the chair.

" 'Lie To Me' is about telling the person who you are playing with, the exact opposite of what you think of them."

Cloud sighed. Vincent still didn't get it. "So if you say that you love her..."

"I absolutely mean I hate her."

"And so..."

Vincent's eyes widened. What had she said?

"_Vincent Valentine, I think you're a horrible person."_

_"You're never needed on this team."_

_"You'll never be welcome by me any minute of the day. Any day of the week. Any week of the month. Any month of the year."_

_"You're not perfect. You could be a little warmer towards others. I wish you could change."_

_"You're dark ways makes me hate you for living."_

_"You're disgusting ugly."_

_"You're absolutely terrible to look at."_

_"You're exactly the opposite of what I think is sexy."_

_"I hate the way you move, the way you talk and walk. The way you do every single little thing."_

_"Vincent Valentine..."_

_"I hate you..."_

Did she really mean that? Did she really _love_ him?

Better yet, did _he love her_?

* * *

Vincent bursted out the door, looking around for any trace of which way Yuffie may have gone.

He spotted her.

With his long strides, he caught her hand and spun her around.

Only, it wasn't her.

Fursterated, he growled and let the girl go. He looked aorund once more for the little Wutain.

This time, he was sure he spotted her. Of course, she was the only one bumping into people, sobbing hyseterically.

She stopped and mumbled. "I knew that was the way he felt. So why did I keep telling myself there was hope!"

Soon, she felt warm arms wrap around her, one holding a metal claw. The man dragged her into an alley.

"Because there is hope..."

Yuffie gasped.

"Vincent... Lie to me..."

"I like you... And there is no hope."

She blinked, a bit confused.

"Vincent.. Lie to me in simple terms..."

He chuckled and whispered into her ear, pressing himself against her and the brick wall. His clawed hand stayed at Yuffie's waist, the human one, at her cheek. His thumb was caressing her lips.

"I hate you..."

_**Lie to me**_

_**End**_

**A.kiko D.ove. So there is my one shot Vincent X Yuffie. Tell me about it. Do you guys hate how it ended? Love how it ended? Love how it started? Hated how it started? Loved the thing? Thought it was alright? Or just absolutely hated it? Tell me in the review, please. I'll surely make the same story but change how it ended. Sooner or Later.**

**A.uthor N.ote End.**


End file.
